Caregivers such as physicians, nurses and other staff in a hospital ward, hospital wing, or other healthcare facility generally work under high pressure, high stress and long hours. These caregivers should be highly responsive to patient needs, in non-emergency as well as emergency situations. Due to ever-increasing costs of healthcare and other economic practicalities, efficient deployment of the caregivers in a healthcare facility is desired, particularly at night when the number of caregivers is typically maintained at a minimum. Nevertheless, optimizing efficiency is of secondary importance relative to the primary objective of providing a high level of healthcare. Accordingly, it is desirable to increase the efficiency of caregivers and improve the healthcare provided to patients.
The present invention provides a wholly integrated, universal communications, tracking, monitoring and control system for a healthcare facility. The system permits direct wireless communication among personnel, wireless access to continuously updated, stored information relating to patients, personnel and other assets, covert or automatic collection of information relating to the movement and status of such patients, personnel and other assets, and control (either manually or automatically) of equipment and environmental features of the facility based on activities and/or the movement or status of patients, personnel or other assets.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be evident from the following description of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.